Maker, the Alien Hunter
by Brain Dead Monkey Writer
Summary: The Aloha Oe has a new member, Maker!
1. Prologue

**So…a multi-chapter story! Here goes nothing, I guess. Upon brainstorming this prologue, I couldn't help but have "Hey, Everett", another Space Dandy fanfic on my mind, so if it reminds anyone of that, and it upsets somebody, sorry! Didn't mean to! Later chapters will kinda go back to my crappy writing style.**

She could see only stars. Fitting, in the end. She was merely floating now, in the vacuum of space. In most situations, this would be soothing, and have one feel relieved. Not now, though. She was in despair.

Her life had been relatively mundane for some time. She was working at a somewhat nice café, in a run-down city on some backwater planet. She only had two friends, and spend most of her days talking with them, and taking orders. She had also met a kind person, who took the courtesy of vacuuming the floor of the café, even though he didn't work there. This fellow also took her to see the city in it's entirety. But alas, her normal life was not to last. Her and one of her friends had been gaining feelings for one another for some time. This displeased the owners, and customers, for the two had been getting lost in thought. They got sent to an island where ones with powerful emotions were cast aside. Her love had joined a revolution on the island to attack the ones who shunned them, much to her dismay. But her vacuuming friend came and stopped them, and then abruptly disappeared.

Since then, the two had been living a calm, normal life. Yes, their home was run-down, and their environment was even worse than their previous life. But they lived in a friendly community. Most of the ones there who had tried to destroy the higher-ups had calmed down considerably. She didn't mind, though, as she was with one she cared for most of all. The two were together, and nobody could stop them.

Then _they _came.

Before she knew it, their community, and the big city where they once lived, was under attack. Everyone she knew was getting slaughtered in front of her. She couldn't necessarily run, but she managed to get her way to a hidden shelter with her boyfriend. He showed her to an escape pod. He, and the initial leader of the revolution, made the pod, in case the ones from the city decided to attack. They only made one, so he forced her into the pod. She panicked, wanting him to come along. But he denied, and said three final words to her. "I love you." The pod took off, but not before invaders barged in, and murdered him, right before her own eyes.

She was devastated. Her home, destroyed. Her friends, annihilated. Her love, killed. The pod managed to escape some flying ships, and detached from the planet's atmosphere. It had been a long while since then. Her pod's engine was still going, but her spirits were low. How could she go on after what had happened? She was not going to be the same, and she knew this. It might be best to give up. What's the point of living anymore? These were thoughts that she had in her mind. And they might've stayed there. But she saw something. It was a vessel of some sort. It was human skin-colored, and was sort of shaped like a pill. There were tons of lights, and ships from all across the galaxy were heading there, including her pod. There was one last detail on the vessel she could notice before reaching it. It's name.

"Boobies."

**And thus ends the prologue of this story. Hope you enjoyed it, make sure to review, and I'll make more of this!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I've just noticed a big problem with my own writing…does anybody else think I rely too much on exposition? The narrator needs to explain a backstory, the characters need to express how they know about one another, etc. I don't mean for that to happen, it just does. What do you guys think?**

The pod landed in Boobies' parking lot. The hatch opened, letting her out to see her surroundings. Many beings out there. Human, alien, it doesn't matter to her. She still couldn't get the images of slaughter out of her head. Everyone she knew and cared for, gone…well, except for one, but she hadn't heard from him since the revolution!

Regardless, she had to waddle her way up the station, only to find it's a restaurant. Because that's the perfect spot to go when you've just witness genocide. A damn restaurant. Still, best to find a table. Upon going through the place, trying to find a place to sit, she noticed a pattern with the waitresses. They all wore skimpy clothes, and had large breasts. This made her feel slightly uncomfortable, and even a little jealous. For you see, our heroine is a robot. A coffee maker with artificial intelligence, to be exact. She eventually found an empty table and sat down, contemplating the things she has done in life. Her memories of the island she once called home were vibrant, surprising considering the dreariness of it all. In contrast, Boobies was bright, and extravagant. Beings from throughout the stars came to this one spot. Some for the food, but most not. It was filled with variety and excitement, and yet, she felt cold and gray. Nothing fazed her, as she was trapped in her memories. Nothing could pull her out. Nothing…..nothing….

"Excuse me, little robot!" She looked up and saw a female human, with blonde hair, and ember eyes. "Welcome to Boobies! What would you like today?" Said the human, chipper as can be. She was clearly a waitress. "Um…nothing, really. I'd just like to be left alone." The robot quietly murmured out. "Well, I'm sorry, but you are gonna have to order some food eventually. If you like, I can put it on a tab." "No. I'd just really like to be left alone, please. Plus, um…I didn't..bring…any..money." Expecting anger and brute force, she covered her head. Instead, she heard giggling. "How silly can you be to come to a restaurant without any money? That's the funniest thing I've heard all day!" The waitress laughed. The robot noticed the waitress didn't have a nametag. "You don't have a nametag?" She asked. "Nope, because the boss said none of the customers care for the first names. But if you want to know, my name is Honey!" "Oh! Well, in that case, my name's Maker. You know, like a coffee maker?" Said the robot, as she managed to make a cup of coffee for Honey. "Oh, why thank you, Maker!" Said the blonde waitress as she took a sip of coffee. "Mmmm, that'll get me fired up for today! Now, I wonder when Dandy and his gang are suppose to show up?" _"Dandy? Where've I heard that name before?" _ Maker thought, before asking, "Hey, Honey, who's Dandy and his gang?" "Oh, they're a group of bounty hunters. They're regular customers, actually!" Honey answered. "There's Dandy himself, a cute cat-thing named Meow, and a little vacuum robot named QT. They always like to stop by, and-" "Wait…QT?!"

Sometime later, a yellow ship boards onto Boobies. The hatch opens bringing out a male human in a deep blue jacket with a star on the back and a red shirt inside, and a pompadour, a cat-like creature in a green vest and red hat, and a yellow robot with a blue monitor, wheels, and suction holes in his hands. "Hey, Meow, you sure that alien is locked up good? I swear, we'll be rolling in wulong once we get him to the registration center, and I don't want that ruined!" Asked the man. "Look, Dandy, I'm sure I did. That thing was trying to use it's head to get out, and couldn't do it." The cat-like creature responded. The robot turned back to look, and asked, "Should we go and check to see? It could get loose!" "Nah, QT, it'll be fine. Besides, I'm starving!" Dandy replied. The three walked inside, and noticed Honey, looking more cheery than usual. "Hi, you guys! You've got somebody who wants to see you!" "Huh? I know we're the most famous bounty hunters in the galaxy, but for someone to meet us personally at this spot?" Dandy pondered. The four made their way to their desination, where Maker noticed them and smiled. "Hey, QT. Long time no see!" The yellow robot froze in shock. "M….m-maker?! Wha-what're you doing here?" Said QT, trying to comprehend what he is witnessing. Dandy and Meow were equally confused. "QT, you know her?" Asked Meow. "Yeah, she worked at that coffee shop we stopped at on that planet." "Oh, you mean the one where we went for roughly 30 or so days in a pigsty? Yeah, really stepped up your game there, QT!" "Hey, shut up, Meow, I was busy!" Finally, Maker yelled out, "Enough! Look, me and QT know each other, and he helped me out with something big. That's not why I'm here." The three bounty hunters sat down. "So, what seems to be the problem, baby?" said Dandy. QT was unamused by that, but he ignored it. "Yeah, what did you need?" "Well, I had something horrible happen to me."

**And yes, I'm skipping past the backstory in the next chapter, save for a few small tidbits. Again, give this a review or two. I wanna know what I'm doing right, and what I'm doing wrong. Thank you!**


End file.
